dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Arak
|FirstApp = The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 5 |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Ogma (life linked) Cukatail (attendant and martial arts master) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Great Priest (superior) }} Arack (アラク, Araku) is the God of Destruction of Universe 5. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Cukatail. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Arack is a tan and somewhat wrinkly humanoid with large purple eyes. He has a red mohawk and does not have a nose, but has nostrils. He also has whiskers on his face and large purple lips. Arack wears very similar clothing to other Gods of Destruction such as Beerus. Personality Thoroughly investigates what he should target for destruction. Tries to expand his universe's potential with the minimal amount of destruction. His universe has the third-highest mortal level. Not much is known about Arack's personality, but it can be assumed that he does his job as a God of Destruction very well, as he was able to ensure that his universe would not be erased by Zen-Oh's power by keeping his universe's mortal level at 7 or above, in contrast to other gods of destruction such as Beerus, who sleeps on the job and destroys planets over petty reasons. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Arack attends the Zen Exhibition Match, along with Cukatail and Ogma, representing Universe 5. Arack watches the exhibition matches, and is opted out of the Tournament of Power due to Universe 5 having a high mortal ranking. At the Tournament arena, he questions the durability of the arena. He participates in a sparring match with Iwne and Liquiir to test the stage. He fights on par with his fellow gods, but the resulting damage to the battleground meant that he and the other two combatants were responsible for repairing it. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Arack is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Cukatail. Arack is able to fight evenly with fellow Gods of Destruction Iwne and Liquiir. Techniques and Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. **'Multiple Beams''' - Arack can shoot up to five powerful serpentine energy beams at once. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Arack possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Telekinesis' - Also called Psychokinesis, is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Life Link' - Arack and Ogma's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Arack and Ogma represent. *'Headshot' - Arack uses a finger flicking attack to send his opponent flying. Called God of Destruction's Severe Punishment (破壊神の厳罰 Hakaishin no Genbatsu) in Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *'Japanese:' Taishi Murata *'English:' TBA Battles *Arack vs. Iwne vs. Liquiir Trivia *Arack or araq is the name of an alcoholic beverage typically made from fermented grapes. *Arack is also a Malay word for alcoholic beverages. Malay language speakers (mainly spoken in Malaysia but also spoken in Indonesia, Singapore & Brunei) tend to call any alcoholic beverages as "arak" by default instead of their proper name. *His design seems to be inspired by carved African deities, the Shakōki-dogū of ancient Japanese mythology and tiki masks. *Arack was designed by Toyotarō.Gods of Destruction Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Arak es:Arak Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 5 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials